Love of the Shadows
by Sirius'Vixen
Summary: not your typical BBxRaven cuz i'm odd that way!love blooms from friendship but it can't be shown to those that matter! note rating ok! thanks R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok everybody this is how this is… well… ok I got it! This is just a preview of this story, if I get enough reviews and comments on it I'll give you the rest (which I am holding hostage, just FYI -)

This is one of my first BBxRaven, but they are so good together that even if I suck they still rock together! I started this and totally lost all thought! But thanks to my muse, it is now a fantabulous story, according to her!- now I want to hear from ya'll! So please R and R! I love to know what you think! (and if u want the rest u should review! -)

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Teen Titans, If I did there would so not be a question on who was with who! -

Love of the Shadows

Raven walked down the long hallways of the tower, more in need of something to take her mind off her fellow Titan then anything else. Sure, she could deal with caring for Beast Boy, after all he was her friend, but lately, her mind hadn't stopped just at "friends". No it had gone way beyond friendship. She could just feel his fingertips on her arms. Her body warmed by his, the sensation of his mouth on hers… 'Stop right there' she told herself 'that is not what I should be thinking, especially with Terra and Beast Boy 'together' in a way!' Raven mentally kicked herself for going that far. 'He doesn't care for me any more then a friend, I know that…and I hate it.' Oh God, why the hell wasn't her mind her own anymore? She could fight demons in her head, even her own father, but why the hell couldn't she stop the fantasies of her hormonal-teenage-mind?

As she rounded the corner, she resisted the temptation to just stop and bang her head against the wall. Thank God for the small favor that none of the others were around, she didn't think she could think of a way to get back to the mask she had formed for them. They were her friends, she knew, but even if they were she couldn't show them the battle raging in her when ever she saw Beast Boy with any other girl. She finally decided to go to the sanctum of her own room, as she rounded another corner, and ran into the very being who had been driving her thoughts for the past, long while.

"Whoa, Raven, didn't see you there." He said, with that silly grin, that made her knees shake, on his handsome face. She knew he had grown up a lot lately. He had become taller then her by a few inches, and had somehow managed to fill out before she had time to blink. His skin was that amazing shade of olive and his hair was just to the point of being ragged and in need of a cut. But she liked him with his hair like that, she didn't quite know why but she knew she did. After a second of just staring at him she realized that he had started talking, and she snapped out of her train of thought.

"…I never know why you insist on staying here at the tower whenever everybody else goes out. It's really creepy here without anyone. You where more then welcome to come with Terra and me. We had a blast! You would've had a great time!" he told her, just talking for the sake he knew she wouldn't help keep the conversation alive to much. Beast Boy took a good look at her and knew right off that something was bothering her.  
Beast Boy thought of the best way to get her to sit and talk, without either getting smacked or thrown across the room. He gently placed his hand on her side. Through the uniform he could feel her slim waist, long curves, and marveled at just how small she really was. She didn't fight his hold on her but just stood passively. 'Ok something is majorly wrong' he tried to focus his mind on that though rather then the other ones that had pushed their way into his head. He moved, managing to turn her around with no trouble from her. With little persuasion, they were both walking back the way she had just come.  
Raven felt his hand still at her waist, massaging her side, but as she glanced at his face the gesture wasn't intentional. Before he could see her looking, she quickly looked back to the floor. Why was she letting Beast Boy do this to her…but she knew the answer. Because he _was_ Beast Boy. The thought was wonderful but at the same time scary as hell. She felt the heat from his spread palm and the warmth and comfort from his finger tips. Something was going to happen if this didn't stop. Her mind focused on the feel of his hand and his arm around her back, she felt her toes curl. She knew she was glass at that moment, and was about to shatter. She had to get him to stop, but, God, it felt too fantastic to stop.

She tried to think of the directions that were just straight to her room. 'Oh, God, please don't let us go there. I don't think that I can keep this up if I am faced with the darkness of what is so mine.' She thought with a sting that just punched at her heart.

Beast Boy easily entered her code for her door and lightly pushed her into the darkened room. He moved slowly in behind her, switching on lights as he moved. She moved so fluidly, he thought, as she maneuvered to a pile of cushions that, he noted, were as far from the bed as was possible. Maybe she was thinking the way he was…maybe there was a chance. 'Not now! Not the time!' he mentally kicked himself for getting so off topic when there was something wrong with her. 'But, God… She is so sexy!'

"So tell me what's up, Rae. And don't tell me nothing, 'cause we both know you don't want to lie to me" as he talked her dark eyes meet those bright green ones. The very ones that could just see down into her, but why could he? 'Why does he know me so well?' the thought puzzled her but she had to think of something to tell. Something that was far from the truth as possible.

"I just feel a little off is all. Don't bug me about it, Beast Boy. I'm fine." She told him but she couldn't lift her eyes from the spot from the side of his head on the wall behind him. She would tell him everything he asked if she just looked in those eyes.

He moved closer to her, placing a gentle hand on her chin, tilting her face to him. "Don't lie to me, Rae. You're not very good at it" was all he said as he brought her eyes back to his. What he saw in those dark eyes amazed him. Usually she was so guarded and never let anything show through, but now her eyes were a mix of confusing, anger, passion and, to his surprise, something deeper, something he couldn't place.

Out of habit she tried with half a heart to get him to let go of her, but she had to admit, if only to herself, Beast Boy truly had magical hands. Those eyes where staring into her again and she knew that no matter what she did something was going to happen whether or not she thought it was the right thing to do.

Beast Boy held her face just ever so lightly, just enough to get her to stay facing him. His eyes moved back and forth, trying to scan hers but he couldn't help but look down to her lips. "Wonder what they taste like", he thought, and at that moment he had to find out. He flicked his eyes up to hers, only to find her eyes half closed and looking straight at him. He gave her a small smile and easily closed the distance between them.

Ok that's all ya'll get! -! I have the rest but u don't get it till u review! I know I'm evil that way but if u like it please tell me! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!

Ok R and R! Love Ya!

Sirius'Vixen! -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WOW! I am so beyond sorry that this took so long! First my Computer shut down and I couldn't get to this! Then I got a new puppy and school finals and graduation and summer school(I have to take Calculus!) it was just all to hectic and I didn't get a thing done but now I have time so here is part two!

ENJOY…………………….

Again note the rating people! PLEASE! Ok R&R!

Raven felt as if she had just stepped into a world that was not hers. Right here in her room, was the only guy that had been running through her mind for so long. Not only was he with her, but he was kissing her. Not her kissing him but him kissing her! Oh God, she thought as he brushed his lips tenderly over hers again. Soft, but still there was a sense of eagerness in the lines of him, in the sheer bliss of him. Without thinking, her hands weaved their way into that thick ragged hair. Again so soft, so inviting. Raven felt Beast Boy's tongue run slowly, enticingly, over her bottom lip, as if begging for entrance to her. Without a thought of any of the consequences, she opened herself to him.

His slipped in through parted lips and explored her mouth, as if memorizing ever thing about it. Here there was heat, ripe and ready to burst. And they both felt it. Felt that there was nothing but them for right now, nothing but this heat.

She pulled back from him, her lungs in need of air. She looked into those green eyes that saw all of her, and she saw something that mirrored his kiss. There was heat, passion, and under that was a sense of caring, of trust. She felt her heart sore as she looked at him. Oh this was so much more then she had thought, but now it didn't matter. He was here, with her and she wouldn't let go.

The knock on her door was soft but loud enough to have them both go still. Beast Boy's hands lay circling her waist, while Raven's arms were around his neck, fingers weaved into his hair. They both looked at each other, neither knowing how they would explain this to anyone. Then came that voice, the voice that matched the knock; soft but loud.

"Hey Raven? You in there? I need to talk to you. You there?" Teera's voice called to her. 'Oh no, oh God this can't be real! He's here, with me and the one person who can take him away comes to my door! This is sick and wrong! I want him to stay!' she thought, as she felt Beast Boys arms loop tighter around her but his eyes were hard on the door.

"Just let her go…Your not here…" he whispered into her ear, as if he said it any louder she would hear him and know. Oh she wished she could just go with what he said. It would be easy to just kiss him again and let Terra just go on her way but she couldn't, dame her!

"Go hide in the bathroom…."she murmured back to him, rising on her toes to press her lips to his again.

"Raven…" was all he said as he gave her one more squeeze before dropping his arms and moving swiftly to the bathroom.

"Raven…are you in there? Come on I need to talk to you!" Terra's voice came from the door again.

"Alright, I'm coming, calm down." Raven said loudly as she crossed the room to her door. She pushed for it to open and was faced with the smiling blonde. Well she certainly looked like a Titan even if she was the newest member. Terra's big, wide eyes looked at Raven with the look that could have been called 'the sad little puppy-dog' but Raven chose not to comment on it.

"What do you need Terra?" she heard the tone of irritation in her voice but the other girl seemed not to notice, or not to care, she didn't really know which. Instead Terra moved past her into the room.

"I need to talk about the most amazing time I had with BB tonight! Oh he is just the greatest! We went dancing at this new place down-town and damn can he dance." She gave a small laugh "Oh and it was just the two of us like a real date! It was amazing! I think this might be the real thing! I mean I just get this feeling when ever I see him or think about him or hear about him! Oh I wish you knew what I mean! It's amazing, and wonderful and everything!" Terra finished with a great big smile and just plopped onto Ravens floor.

Ravens mind had just gone numb. She couldn't be hearing this, Terra was in love with Beast Boy too…Oh God what was she gonna do now?...

Yep there u go second part! Hope u like it! More in storage! Review if u want it!

Hahahaha I'm EVIL and I love it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Love u all

Sirius'Vixen


End file.
